Outdoor felines roam endlessly around neighborhoods. Unless a pet owner constructs a shelter for the cats, the pets remain unprotected from the elements and other animals. The cats will generally adapt to their natural environments by finding survival means. They may travel from their homes in these cases, and streets and towns become filled with cats that have strayed. Pets that are provided with well maintained, sophisticated structures would remain around their homes. However, the problem that exists is there are no such structures available on the market.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a structure containing multiple tubes platforms and cages that provide the cat(s) with an adequate shelter and play area.